The present invention relates to letter openers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a letter opener which is coupled to a writing instrument, such as a mechanical pencil or an ink pen.
Writing instruments and letter openers are well known and have been in use for many years. There are a variety of writing instruments frequently used in the office and residential settings such as markers, wood pencils, mechanical pencils, ball point pens and retractable ink pens. The basic components of a typical writing instrument include a hollow body support structure, which also acts as a handle, and the writing element which is usually disposed within the hollow body. A writing instrument can include many features such as erasers, pocket clips, retractable mechanisms, and other similar attachments.
There are two general types of manually operated letter openers. The first is an elongated blade having a tapered point and rather dull edges. The blade is usually formed of metal and the tapered point is placed in an opening of the envelope flap and an edge of the blade forced through the paper flap of the envelope to reveal the contents of the envelope. The second type of letter opener is a rounded handle piece, usually comprised of hardened plastic, having a narrow channel formed by the handle piece and a protrusion of the handle. A cutting blade is positioned within the channel. An end of the protrusion is inserted under the flap and the flap is guided through the channel and slit open by the cutting blade to reveal the contents of the envelope.
Letters are typically received in bulk periodically during the day or week. The person opening the letter envelopes, such as a receptionist or secretary, must find a letter opener or have a space reserved for the letter opener so as not to misplace or lose it. At times, the person opening the envelopes may not quickly find the letter opener and resorts instead to using other objects not designed to open letters, possibly resulting in excessive tearing of the envelope or even damage to the contents of the envelope.
Oftentimes while opening the letters, the person may need to use a writing instrument at nearly the same time as opening the letter in order to write notes, catalog the receipt of the letters and their contents, or for a variety of other reasons. This tedious procedure requires putting the letter opener down and picking up the pen repeatedly to take notes while opening and sifting through envelopes, letters and other papers. This has been found to be very inconvenient.
Therefore, what is needed is a letter opener which is attachable to, or otherwise formed with, a writing instrument in order to alleviate the inconveniences of using separate letter openers and writing instruments.